


Lance Finds Out He's An Omegan Altean

by HoshinoAria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Beta Coran (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Multi, Omega Allura (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshinoAria/pseuds/HoshinoAria
Summary: Lance has been cooped up in his room for days, and, when his friends come bursting into his room, they find him with a high fever! Rushing him to the med bay, they find out that Lance has something that a few hours in the cryopod can't fix - his genes.Turns out those weren't space flu symptoms but something else entirely!Tags added as we go. Relationship determined at a later point. Rating may go up.
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Voltron: Legendary Defender Team
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	1. Feeling Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. This is just fanfiction.
> 
> Also, I tend to disagree with the official ages so Shiro and Allura are both in their early 20's if not 20.

“Lance!” Keith pounded on the locked bedroom door. “Are you in there?”

“Come on buddy,” Hunk pleaded. “We’re worried about you, bud! You’ve been in there for almost three days now!”

“I’m fine!” Lance’s voice sounded muffled, tired, and almost breathless. “I’m just...tired… Please just leave me alone!”

He definitely did not sound okay.

At that moment, Pidge walked up to the rest of the group with her laptop open and a couple of wires. “He leaves us no choice,” she said as she connected the wires to the hand scanning pad. With a few keystrokes, the door began to open revealing Lance’s dimly lit room. The only source of light was coming from the glowing lines that neatly decorated the castle walls, but it was enough to help them make out the outline of Lance all curled up in the corner of his bed space. He was bundled up in a nest of blankets centered inside a ring of pillows.

Lance groaned from where he’s at, pulling the blankets up in an attempt to hide himself. “I told you guys not to come in!”

Hunk rushed to his side to see how Lance was doing, and Pidge packed up her stuff before coming into the room to stand next to Hunk. Keith, however, stood at the door frame stiffly.

“Lance! Are you okay?” Hunk kneels down by the bed and pulls back the blanket to get a good look at Lance’s face. He was breathing irregularly and he was sweaty and flushed. 

Hunk put his hand on Lance’s forehead to get a feel of his temperature. “Lance! You’re burning up!” 

“It’s just a fever…” Lance looks to the side embarrassed. 

“A really high fever!” Pidge said after she put her hand on his forehead too. “This is bad, Lance! We gotta take you to the med bay!”

Hunk took that moment to gather Lance up in his arms despite his protests, blanket and all, to start running to the med bay. Pidge and Keith quickly followed. 

When they burst through the med bay doors, thankfully, Coran was already there, chatting along with Princess Allura sitting on the examination table. When the pair saw them though, both Coran and Allura froze.

“Coran! We need to get Lance into a pod!” Hunk hurriedly crossed the room just about ready to toss his friend straight into the healing contraption.

“Wait no!” Lance hated the pods, but he also didn’t want to go in just yet because… “I’m not wearing pants!” Or underwear for that matter…..

“What?” Hunk just gave him a confused look and Pidge gave out a little ‘Ew. Why?’ 

Allura has moved off from the examination table, shock apparent on her face, and Hunk put Lance down there in her place. Lance sat upright, legs crossed, and appearing like a Russian doll with all the puffy layers of cloth he had draped over him.

“Um, Lance, you smell-,” Keith began.

“Shut up, Mullet!”

“I meant to say you smell different!”

“Well, you smell like an overgrown cat!” Lance had the audacity to actually scrunch his nose at Keith.

“Wha-”

“Coran, can you prepare a pod,” Hunk asked, ignoring the two’s bickering. 

Coran made eye contact with Allura. They both nodded in agreement about something that Hunk could not understand. Their eyes were filled with uncertainty and the slight twinkle of hope. “Actually.... Lance might not need a pod.”

“What?” Pidge said. “He’s like, a hundred and something degrees! That’s dangerously high for a human!”

“And he’s apparently been this way for 3 days! Lance isn’t usually sickly at all!” Hunk took in a long and deep exasperated sigh. “Why doesn’t he need a pod?”

“Well…” Coran tried to find the right words to say, but he himself was highly confused and wasn't entirely sure. He and Allura were just making an assumption from the tip of their noses, after all.

“Lance?” Allura interrupts the Red and Blue Paladin’s throwing of words with a soft and gentle voice. 

“Yes, Princess?” He looks at her with a slightly shy smile which is very different from his usually confident and flirtatious one. 

“This is going to be incredibly blunt and kinda rude, but ...,” she pauses, “have you been feeling a great amount of sexual desire lately?”

Lance and everyone else but Coran is gaping at the Princess. They have never dreamed of her just outright asking a question of that nature before. Also, what the heck does that have to do with anything???

Seeing the lack of response, Coran pipes up. “Lance, this is a very serious question. Please answer honestly. We won’t judge you.”

Lance pulled the part of the blanket on top of his head further down over his face in an attempt to avoid eye contact. 

Quietly, he lets out a little ‘yeah….’ 

Well... That explains the no pants thing, but it doesn’t explain Lance locking himself for three days and doesn’t explain the high fever.

Keith was about to say that this doesn’t make any sense when Lance uncovers his head to look at Allura. His eyes were prickling with tears of embarrassment and his voice was incredibly small when he said, “ ‘llura… What’s wrong with me?” 

The way he said it was just so heartbreaking; so different from his usual self, showing how exposed he must have felt. Allura went in for a hug. The tears finally rolled down from his eyes. 

“Lance, I’m going to try something, but I need you to trust me. Can you do that?” Allura pulls back to get a look at his face. He gulps, and nods. He’s honestly been very afraid and confused the last few days. His body was acting weirdly and it made him feel ashamed of how it’s been lately, but he trusted Allura. Admittedly, she’s become like a big sister to him, and it was times like these where you trust your big sisters.

“Okay. Lance, I need you to close your eyes and focus on what I have to say.” He closes his eyes and Allura cups his face. Her thumbs are pressed lightly on his cheek, just right under his eyes. Everyone leans in a little closer to see what the Princess was going to do.

She then begins to make sweeping motions with her thumbs underneath the curve of his eye. She's rubbing lightly with a small amount of quintessence emitting from the pads of her thumb. “Lance, imagine I’m layering paint on your cheeks. Can you do that?” He nods. “Good. Focus on that thought and actually visualize the paint appearing there.”  
Lance’s eyebrows pinch together as he focuses. He feels a tingling warmth from Allura's fingers as he visualizes what she asks. Suddenly he hears an audible gasp that made him absolutely lose his train of thought. 

His eyes snap open. Allura’s hands are no longer on his face and everyone is looking at him in shock.

His stomach drops. “G-guys? What’s wrong?” He reaches up to touch his face and his fingers brush against something very smooth and a little plastic-like in texture. Something that wasn’t on his face before. “Wha?”

Suddenly, Allura launches herself at Lance with tears in her eyes. Over her shoulder, Lance could see that Coran was also crying. 

“My boy, this is amazing!” Coran has his hands clasped over his heart.

“Oh, Lance! I can’t believe this!” Allura squeezes tighter and Lance looks to the other three for an answer. 

They were still shocked, and it was Pidge who finally answered.

“Lance… You’re Altean!”

“What?????” Things were just getting more confusing for Lance….

⪦🏵🌸☘🌸🏵⪧

Lance was told to take a shower then to get dressed, before meeting up with everyone in the place that they’ve been calling the ‘living room.’ Oh so very confused, he obediently took the shower and got dressed.

He was so glad to feel clean. The last few days had been terribly sweaty and... sticky.

Before he left the bathroom, he took a close look at his face. It was it’s usual tan and wonderfully blemish less face, not a scale in sight. Granted he did look a little tired though.

Altean? Are they crazy? What makes them think he was Altean? He didn’t have the ears that ‘llura likes so much or the Altean marks... Though he was always a bit curious about what he could look like if… Lance stood over the sink, with both hands on either side of the porcelain bowl to lean toward the mirror. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began focusing on the classic defining features of his alien friends and of the other Altean people he’d find in books and portraits at the castle library.

When he opened his eyes, he stumbled back and onto the floor when he saw pointed ears and sweeping sky blue scales decorating his cheeks. 

Just what is going on? This is unbelievable! 

He thought back on his human features and it turned back to his normal appearance. 

Not wanting to be confused any longer, Lance rushed out to the living room. Everyone was already there, even Shiro who just came back from a long day at the space market running errands for Hunk and Coran. On the center round table were several foods and cups of milk shakes that Hunk had prepared. 

“Lance! You must be so hungry! Dig in!” Hunk said as he laid down a final plate of what looks like sauteed meat and veggies before taking a seat himself. Hunk was such a mom friend.

Gosh. Lance was so hungry. During the time he locked himself in his room, he brought water and snacks but they just weren’t enough. Though embarrassed, he sat down and began digging in. Everyone else wasn't eating, but were instead rapidly sipping up the milkshakes with unfocused determination or incessantly whirling the thick liquid around with the straw. Excited or curious expressions painted their faces as they all slightly leaned forward as they all glanced around at each other.

Except for Shiro, of course, who didn’t know what was going on and was just sitting there in confusion.

“Okay…” Shiro began after taking a big sip through his straw. It seemed like everyone was just buzzing to talk, but why weren’t they talking? “So, Lance, I’m glad you’re okay. Was it a space flu or something?”

“Um… Actually I don’t know what it was,” he paused his eating to answer. “But...”

“But we do know that Lance is Altean!” Keith, surprisingly, blurted this out with a feeling of astonishment that hasn’t yet faded from before. 

“What?” Shiro’s eyes widened and he almost spat out the milkshake he sipped up. “Really?”

Lance looked up at him. “Idk, man! I really have no idea what’s going on!”

“You should have seen it though, Shiro!” Pidge practically climbed the whole table when she leaned across it to talk to Shiro.

“Yeah, man! Allura did this thing with her hands,” Hunk waved his hands around. At that point, Hunk, Pidge, Keith, and Lance were all talking to Shiro at once about what had happened while he was away. They just finished the story when Allura called for their attention.

“Okay, okay. How about you all let us explain it from the beginning then so that we can all understand?” Allura finally spoke up from her spot where she was just smiling widely. Everyone looked to the Princess and her advisor that sat next to her to listen intently. Pidge even brought out her good ol’ conspiracy theory notebook to jot down what Allura and Coran had to say.

Coran began to speak.

“Okay, so let’s start with biology. Alteans, if you didn’t know, have three dynamics. Alpha, beta, and omega.”

“Oh!” Pidge looked up from her paper. “I read that in that kid’s book!”

“Yup. It was part of your selected reading assignments I gave you,” Coran continued. “Along with our primary genders, male and female, we also have secondary genders that separate into those three categories. Betas, like me, are like you humans. Only the males can impregnate and only the females can get pregnant. On the other hand, all alphas have the ability to impregnate anyone with the proper anatomy. They also experience 2 to 4 ruts every year where they fall into the need to reproduce."

"Then there's omegas," Allura decided it was time to pass the baton. "Like me. All omegas have the ability to give birth and the male omegas have the ability to impregnate, though it is rare. Equivalent to alpha ruts, omegas have heats. They usually last 3 to 5 days and are usually intense, but the very first one is mild and increases as the omega gets older then decreases again later. So you must feel a lot better right now, right, Lance?"

Lance took note of his body right now. The feeling still lingers but he wasn't all hot and bothered like he was before. "Yeah. You're right. I do feel better!"

He smiles cheerfully, but his non-Altean friends were stone still with their mouths gaping.

"What?" He questioned.

"Lance, uh." Shiro looked a bit embarrassed. "Did you not get what the Princess just said?"

"Yeah, I did. Isn't that cool? There's a bunch of same-sex couples who wish they could have biological children."

"Lance….. This applies to you now."

"Correct." Coran twirled the tip of his mustache. "Congratulations! You're an omega, Lance!"

It all suddenly clicked. 

He was an omega.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. "T-that’s!” Lance didn’t know what to say. He can get pregnant???? That’s the most impossible thing ever! Was it also amazing? Yes. But it was also kinda freaky!


	2. Explain It To Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance just found out that he's Altean and that he's an Omega, which means he could get pregnant??? 
> 
> This chapter is mostly exploring feelings, so there isn't much plot here or specific talk about being an Omega. Rather, it explores more one being an alien in general.

Lance was shocked from the sudden influx of information. Not only did it change his perception of the past, but also of how he’ll be approaching the future. 

_ Ugh.  _ The future for Lance was already uncertain enough for the teen and now he had a space war to fight  _ and _ a freshly discovered biology and heritage to uncover.

Wait. Hold the phone. 

_ His heritage.  _

Lance looked down at his plate of food, his eyebrows pinched together in thought. There were just so many questions, just so many questions that are running through his head at lightning fast speed.  _ How was this possible? How did he get to Earth? Did his parents know? Are they Alteans too? Are they even his parents? If so, who were his real parents? How about his siblings? _

__

With all of these questions running through his head, only one was able to leave the confines of his lithe frame.

“Just…” He wrapped his arms around himself and let his head drop. He didn’t really want the others to see how his eyes began to water. “Just who am I then?”

The anxiety and uncertainty was clear, and, unknown to Lance, he let out a wave of scent that communicated his muddled feelings very clearly to the Alteans and the half Galran in the room. 

Despite that, it was Hunk and Pidge who reached Lance’s side first. Thin, green sleeved arms wrapped around him while strong, yellow clad ones enveloped him from the other side.

“You are you, Lance!” Pidge won’t ever admit it but she pouted childishly at him like she just couldn’t believe he even thought that way.

“Yeah, bud! You are you! Being Altean changes things, but not the fact that you are you!” Hunk’s arms squeezed a little harder as ghibli tears seemed to swell up. Hunk was ever the empathetic softie.

“That’s right, my boy!” Coran had walked over to the trio and comfortingly rested a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Sorry, this information is a lot. Perhaps we’ll go more into this at a later date? If you want that is?” 

Lance couldn't help but smile at his friends and their quickness to reassure him. He felt a little embarrassed in fact as he tried to clear his bleary eyes (though it was a bit difficult to maneuver his arms with the two other teens currently crushing him).

“Thanks, you guys.” They were right. This changes things but it doesn’t change that he’s still the same guy. He’s still Lance and they loved him as Lance. It’s just that now, this version of Lance has a bit more back story, and that’s okay.

He looked toward Coran; his face was soft with the offer to talk about this another time, and Lance remembered how happy this revelation made the Alteans. They’ve lost everything before. Then he looked across the table to Allura and Shiro who smiled encouragingly at him when he finally rested his eyes on Keith. His head was down and his body seemed stiff as a board, and that was when Lance remembered that he wasn’t alone in this “actually, you’re at least part alien” mumbo jumbo. 

He moved his eyes away from Keith to look at Coran with determination. “But I don’t want to stop talking about this just yet. You guys are right, and I think that what I should do now is to move forward. I want to learn more about myself.” 

“I’m glad you are taking on this mindset, my boy,” Coran squeezed Lance’s shoulder comfortably. “But I do realize that it’s going to be a lot of information and that you just came out of your first heat cycle. How about we take a day of good ol’ rest first?” That... that sounded like a good idea, because Lance suddenly realized how tired he was.

Before, he could even say that though, from across the table, Allura’s eyes lit up brightly as she grinned and clapped her hands together in excitement. “That’s it! I have the perfect idea!” Lance swears, all that Allura was missing were those torture hair ties with those hard ass balls in her hair (he has sisters, so yeah he’s experienced the pain of them knocking against his skull). Allura got up from her seat, “Go ahead and finish your meal then meet us at the living area.”

“Us?” Shiro asked as the Princess almost zoomed out of the room without further explanation.

She turned around at the door. “Yes! Us! Come on, let’s go!” With a wave of her hand, she turned and went through the exit toward the living room. Hunk and Pidge looked at each other then at Shiro with angled eyebrows and squinted eyes that asked, “Us? As in all of us?” 

Shiro just sighed endearingly before getting up to follow Allura on whatever scheme she had planned up. “Us is us, team. Let’s go and catch up before we lose track of her.” 

Shiro jogs after the Princess after giving a friendly pat on Lance’s back, and Coran, Pidge, and Hunk soon follow suit, leaving Lance with what’s left of his food and a Keith who was standing awkwardly next to his seat. It was obvious he wanted to say something but didn’t know how.

“Well, guess I’m part of the club now, huh,” Lance starts with a smile. Keith, in his usual Keith way, didn’t get the joke for a bit until the realization showed on his face. After some deliberation, Keith goes to sit next to Lance as he continues eating.

“I’m not sure it’s a club I want to be a part of, honestly,” Keith tries to say it playfully, but they both hear the hurt behind those words. The Galra has done a lot and the team didn’t really handle it as professionally as they should have, especially the Princess, but they all got over it eventually. But, still, in comparison…

“Yeah. It’s not fair. Especially for you.” Lance reaches out to pat Keith’s shoulder and with all seriousness and sincerity he says, “I’m sorry.” Keith went through discrimination from the team beause of something he had no role in, and now Lance was suddenly and so easily celebrated for a similar situation. 

But it was neither of their faults so they let the moment pass. 

“Come on.” Keith slides out of his seat and tugs a bit on the hand that Lance had on his shoulder. “Let’s go. The other’s are waiting for us.”

“Sure.” Lance smiles and stuffs the last bite of his food with his free hand. “Holf upfh a swecond,” he says mouth full of food. Keith grimaced before letting out a chuckle. It’s not that Keith was known for his table manners anyways, so it’ll be kinda hypocritical if he calls Lance out on it.

He does it anyway, and all he gets back in return was a laugh before Lance started choking a bit on his food.

  
  
  
  
  


When the two finally opened the door to the living room area, they were both tackled and dragged down to the conversation pit - Lance by Allura and Keith by Hunk. 

The pit had blankets draped around fashionably to cover all the seats and the floor. Along the sides were pillows, cushions, and large stuffed animals that surely came from the Princess’ vast collection. Above them was a sheer sleeping net of light pinks, blues, and white that hung from a ring attached to the ceiling. 

“Whoa. Allura, what’s all this?” Lance shifted himself to a comfortable position between Allura, who was nuzzling up against his arm, and a Shiro who was at a loss for words at suddenly having Lance inadvertently squished up against him. 

“It’s a nest, Lance! It’s something that Alteans and Galrans do to relax and bond!”

“So just take this time to get some sleep, Lance,” Coran said as he joined the group in his own corner of fluffy stuffed animals.

“Let’s watch a movie.” Pidge was on the other side of Shiro, leaning up against him as she turned the projector on to play an Altean version of Shrek. It was hella cursed but it was one the movies that easily brought a smile, if not a little chaos, back to the group.

As the movie played and gently lit the darkened room, Lance began to feel the weight of his eyelids and the pull of sleep at his mind. It is comfortable like this… Being around everyone and taking their scents. Huh. That was different. He never noticed how everyone smelled like something more than just sweat. Not the princess though. She always smelled like a gentle perfume.

Not saying that Shiro smelled bad or anything! Which reminded him, he was leaning against Shiro!

Shiro has always been something of a hero to him. He was the best pilot to come from the Garrison in decades, not to mention one of the youngest and most brilliant instructors there. And, let’s not forget how attractive he was. Everyone had a crush on Shiro at one point or another. Lance was so excited when he got into the Garrison and was even more excited when his class next year would have Shiro as one of the instructors... But then Shiro disappeared.

There was always something fishy about the way the Kerberos mission went, and Lance was glad that what the news said wasn’t the case even though the reality of what really happened was very heavy.

Speaking of heavy… Lance could no longer handle the struggle of keeping his eyes open. His eyelids fluttered shut and Lance finally fell into a restful sleep that he was derived from the past few days.

  
  
  
  


The movie was only two-thirds away from finishing, yet everyone was already asleep except for Shiro. 

He looked around at his team. Coran was to his right, sleeping amongst some large stuffed animals. He blubbered at the end of his snores, and the ends of Coran’s mustache would curl and uncurl with each snore. It was amazing how cartoony that man was.

Allura, ever the Princess, was curled up with her mice friends with her hair perfectly splayed beneath her head. Which was so unlike Pidge who’s hair managed to already be tangled and puffed up from nuzzling her head into Shiro’s side. 

Keith was to Pidge’s left. After somewhat struggling against Hunk’s hold when he first pulled the Red Paladin into the pit, Keith gave up and was still encompassed in a snuggle. Shiro wished he had a camera to have proof that Keith did indeed hug back and simply to show how at peace both of their faces were. He also wondered, for a moment, if he should do anything about the drool coming from Hunk’s mouth that was slowly threatening to fall on Keith’s head, but, then again, Keith was already guilty of forming a wet spot on Hunk’s shirt.

Not that he could move around because one, Pidge was sleeping on his left arm, and two, Lance was sleeping on his right.

Looking at him now, he appeared so peaceful, so different from his usual cocky self and especially so different from his distressed self from earlier today...

Today… gosh. He never wanted to have to see Lance so broken looking ever again. Lance was always the goofball and always came off as so confident, but he was more than that. Shiro noticed the determined spark whenever he spares with Keith or the little hollowness in his eyes when he can’t keep up with Pidge and Hunk’s tech talk or the sadness mixed in with the excitement in his eyes when he thinks of space and how far away it is from home.    
  


But even with how animated Lance was and how full of expression he is, he never cried. Not like the way he did today, and Shiro decided that he would do everything in his power to not give reason for Lance to cry like that again. There was no need to doubt.

The movie ended and the credits rolled. Everyone was safe, together, and asleep. Shrio decided to join them for once as he slipped into a dreamless darkness. 

  
  
  
_ “Beep beep beep. Distress signal detected. Distress signal detected,”  _ the message wasn’t too loud since it came from Coran’s communicator, but it was loud enough to wake everyone up to, at least, a semi-groggy state. Of course. Isn’t this just  _ perfect. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who left a kudo or a comment! They were much appreciated! 
> 
> Sorry for how long it took for me to upload this next chapter. Life got to me and I'm still figuring out the direction for this story since I wrote it on a whim haha. 
> 
> Anyways. I know this chapter isn't much, but I plan for more in the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
